Nuevo Comienzo
by fuckingstan
Summary: La tierra está en paz, y Vegeta espera pacientemente la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, recordando algunos momentos de su vida. –OneShot–


Camino nervioso a través del pasillo de este horrible lugar. Ansioso. Desesperado. El mocoso de doce años duerme en una silla. Lo observo un momento, para luego sentarme junto a él, y protectoramente cubrirlo con su chaqueta. He pasado por muchos cambios durante mi vida. Príncipe, esclavo de Freezer, genocida galáctico, amante, padre, esposo. Pasé de ser un ser malévolo, a ser un tipo promedio. De otra raza, otra forma de ser, pero al fin y al cabo, un tipo promedio.

Siempre supe que podría superar cualquier cosa, o a cualquier persona. Quizás por eso me obsesioné con sobrepasar a Kakarotto. Él había doblegado mis poderes, y no sólo él, sino que también su hijo. Me sentí como basura.

En cierto punto de mi vida, luego del torneo de Cell, me di cuenta de que en realidad, no quería seguir peleando. Lo dejé, me volví en cierto punto más humano, incluso le tomé cariño a mi hijo del futuro… Trunks. Miro al pequeño trunks y se me es inevitable compararlo con el joven maduro, que perdió a su padre, a sus amigos y a su maestro. Borro el pensamiento de mi mente para retornar a lo que de verdad debería importarme.

Cuando perdí las ganas de entrenar y pelear supe que era por el maldito de Kakarotto. Cuando ese insecto se murió, me sentí infeliz. Perdí mi rumbo de vida. Yo quería volverme más fuerte, pero ¿Para qué? Si él ya estaba en el otro mundo. Aunque ya esto es tema pasado para mí.

Aún no puedo comprender por qué lo hizo. Tenía una familia, una esposa e hijos. Y egoístamente decidió no quedarse con ellos. Yo incluso fui mejor ejemplo para su hijo menor que él. Lo entrenaba, los llevaba al parque de diversiones, e incluso le enseñaba algunas cosas., lo cierto es que él parecía una babosa pegote con Trunks. Hasta hoy son inseparables. Pero su mocoso mayor fue el que más sufrió. Era sólo un adolescente, tenía problemas en todos lados debido a que su comportamiento no era el de un joven normal. No es lo mismo ser un adolescente terrícola, que ser un adolescente Saiyajin. La mujer me pidió que hablara con el mocoso. Claro que tuvo que convencerme. Es una chantajista… Pero debo reconocer que luego de nuestras "Charlas" con Gohan, en donde terminábamos peleando, y ensangrentados, nos hicimos más unidos. Yo le expliqué ciertas cosas que ocurrían con su cuerpo y su mente de guerrero Saiyajin y él me daba a cambio… Nada. Pero ciertamente Bulma luego me recompensaba en su nombre. Ah, bulma…

Ella siempre me soportó. Al revivir, me coqueteó como si yo fuera uno de sus amigos. ¡Mujer tan vulgar, incluso me invitó a su casa! Me gusta pensar que la seguí porque así sabría en qué andaba Kakarotto. Pero ella y yo sabemos que en realidad lo hice porque estaba como hipnotizado. Esa mujer me había hablado como si yo fuera normal, como si fuera alguien bueno. No como si fuera el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin. Así que la seguí. Fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, jamás me arrepentiré de pensarlo.

En su casa, su padre me mostró instalaciones de entrenamiento, y su madre me ofreció los mejores banquetes que pude pedir. Creían que era el novio de su hija, y la mujer rubia incluso me confesó que ese otro insecto no era lo suficientemente hombre como para estar con Bulma. ¡Estaba claro que no! Ese gusano era un estorbo en la vida de la mujer. Pero aún así ella lloraba por él. Años después mi mujer me confesó que era porque tenía miedo, miedo de estar sola. ¡Já! Yo estuve solo toda mi vida. Es una estúpida. Y aún lo sigue siendo, pero de todos modos me siento demasiado atraído hacia ella, creo que finalmente el estúpido soy yo. Bulma me tiene en sus manos, debo decirlo.

Yo no solía practicar el sexo muy a menudo, hasta que conocí a bulma, claro. Cuando existían mujeres Saiyajines yo era muy pequeño como para estar con una. Tenía como cuatro años. Y de adulto no me atraían mucho las mujeres alienígenas con las que Freezer nos solía recompensar de vez en cuando. Eran esclavas. Totalmente sumisas, y a veces ni siquiera éramos compatibles sexualmente. Lo cierto es que cuando lo eran, Nappa, Radditz y yo no perdíamos la oportunidad de poseerlas. Por lo menos yo las hacía disfrutar, Nappa y radditz luego de hacerlas suyas las asesinaban sin compasión, y lentamente. Eran unos sádicos. Sonrío al recordarlo.

Recuerdo que mientras yo entrenaba, ella nadaba en la piscina, usando tan poca ropa que era como si no la usara. Mi cuerpo respondía rápidamente, así que intentaba alejarme. Todo era lujuria al principio. Luego me comencé a preocupar, porque yo la seguía para todo; cuando ella intervenía entre mis discusiones con Yamcha, yo la miraba y no comprendía qué me estaba sucediendo. Ella era la única mujer del universo que jamás me tuvo miedo –exceptuando cuando nos conocimos en namek. Cuando la vi en ese planeta pensé en raptarla y hacerla mía, pero cuando se llenó de elogios para Zaabon, la irá creció en mi cuerpo. Hice que ese idiota se transformara en un monstruo. Aún recuerdo su cara… qué tonta-.

Esa mujer era la única que me respondía los ataques verbales.

–¿Qué miras? Debes saber que jamás te dejaré probar este delicioso cuerpo, mono tonto. – Reía ella cuando descubría que la miraba.

–Hmp. –¡Era una desgraciada! – Jamás querría tocarte, humana insignificante.

–Pues bien, tampoco quisiera acercarme a ti. –era tozuda y terca. Bueno, hoy también lo es.

–Tienes que reparar la cámara. No sé qué demonios le ocurre. La necesito hoy.

– ¿Y tú qué te crees, grosero? Pídelo por favor. –Me decía mientras fruncía el seño. ¡Qué ganas tenía de lanzarla contra la pared!

– ¡Ahora! –Gritaba yo, y ella no se inmutaba. Sin embargo me miraba comprensión, como si supiera que me costaba hablar calmadamente.

– ¿Sabes? No tienes remedio… –Decía luego de un largo rato– No te preocupes, Vegeta. Las repararé para ti.

Me dejaba anonadado. Tan pronto como se mostraba temible y amenazante, se mostraba calmada y con esa maldita expresión de lástima. La odiaba. Además, me discutía por todo. "Vegeta, no destruyas los Ciborts, no haré otros", "Vegeta, eres insoportable", "vegeta esto, y aquello". Era una descerebrada.

Siempre discutíamos, y creo que me acostumbré a aquello. Era normal para mí encontrarla parada en algún lugar de la casa con ese cabello alborotado, gritando como una loca cosas tontas sobre mí. A todo esto, ella ya no lloraba por Yamcha, y yo podía dormir bien ya que no escuchaba sus lamentos por la noche.

Nuestro primer acercamiento fue algo incómodo. Ella había entrado a la cámara de gravedad y yo estaba a punto de salir. Chocamos y ella cayó al suelo. Yo no me inmuté. Sin embargo la mujer me miraba con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué no piensas ayudarme a ponerme de pie? –gritó. Qué voz tan chillona tenía.

–No. –Alcé una ceja y la rodeé para seguir mi camino.

–Mono de mierda. –susurró. Me devolví para encararla y la tomé del cuello, no hice mucha fuerza, pero bastó para levantarla lo suficiente para que quedara a mi altura.

– ¿qué dijiste? – Y al contrario de responder, rió. – ¿De qué te ríes? mujer estúpida.

Y ella rió más fuerte.

No lo soporté, la empujé a la pared y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío. Su cara cambió de burlona, a estar asustada.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me tienes miedo? –Yo había ganado otra de nuestras batallas verbales, pero que ahora incluía contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. Así éramos. A veces discutíamos y ella me dejaba callado, o a veces yo a ella. Entonces, ganaba.

Pero lo que sucedió nunca lo pude predecir. Ella se acercó a mí y me besó, fue solo un toque, pero que bastó para poner todas mis emociones al cien. Nos separamos lentamente, aún sentía su respiración sobre mi boca. Mierda, incluso mi entrepierna había respondido. Me aparté avergonzado y ella se giró y caminó hacia algún lugar. Yo salí de ahí, y me dirigí directo a la ducha. Agua fría, necesité para calmar mi ardor.

A las semanas todo se volvió más pacífico… Mejor para mí. Ella no se me acercaba, ni yo me rebajaba a buscarla. Salvo para pedirle comida, claro.

Una tarde, yo me encontraba en la cámara de gravedad, y superé mi límite. Bastante. La cámara estalló y vi como el techo se derrumbó sobre mí. Mierda, lo recuerdo y siento subir un escalofrío por mi espalda.

La humana llegó corriendo, y gritó mi nombre. De pronto salí de los escombros y de a poco retiré mi cuerpo de ese lugar. Me encontraba muy herido.

–Vegeta, estás vivo–dijo ella, y sonó más como una pregunta.

–por supuesto.

La terrícola suspiró. – ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¡Casi destruyes mi casa! A ver si ya te comportas. –Gritó, bastante furiosa. Así me gustaba… Me reí entre dientes, antes de caer al suelo. Me encontré entre sus brazos.

No recuerdo bastante bien lo que ocurrió, pero lo último que le dije fue… "A mí ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes". Y caí. Estaba bastante mal, tenía muchas heridas que supuraban sangre. Me encontraba grave. Cuando desperté, ella estaba sentada a mi lado, durmiendo. Nadie jamás me había cuidado, ni cuando le servía a Freezer, Nappa me cuidó. Y eso que era solo un niño… Me dan temblores cada vez que recuerdo todas las estupideces que hice bajo el mando de esa lagartija.

Trataba de no cruzarme con la mujer mientras andaba alrededor de la casa. Percibía su ki, y me iba por el lado contrario en el que se encontraba ella, para no tener que ver su cara, ni tener que desconcentrarme.

Un día entré a la casa e intenté buscar a su madre o a su padre, pero no pude percibir el ki de ninguno. En ese momento ya había llegado al límite de entrenamiento en el día, y tenía hambre. Tenía algunas heridas leves, pero que dolían.

–¡Vegeta! ¿Qué crees que haces? Estás herido. –Chilló Bulma. Y se acercó a mí, intentando tocarme. Me hice a un lado, casi espantado

. –No te me acerques, estoy bien. –Gruñí.

–Vegeta, deja que te cure…–Y me miró con esos ojos suplicantes. Esos ojos que me dejaban deducir todos sus sentimientos. ¡Demonios! Su mirada decía tanto que no entendía que si quería curarme las heridas superficiales o intentar sanar mi carácter.

–Mujer…

–Sólo deja que lo haga. –Y lo hizo. A regañadientes la seguí y llegamos a la habitación. Me senté sobre la cama y ella corrió al baño en busca del botiquín. Luego se arrodilló ante mí y comenzó a desinfectar las heridas de mi pecho. Sentí el calor acumularse en mi entrepierna y ella debió darse cuenta porque su rostro se volvió de color escarlata. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, si no acabaría lamentándolo. Pero no pude.

–Estarás bien…–Me susurró ella. Todo se volvió borroso para mí en ese momento. El deseo consumió mi cuerpo. La agarré de la muñeca con mucha brutalidad. La levanté y ella me besó. Al tiempo después me dijo que creyó que yo era un adolescente de 17 años en su primera vez. Lo cierto es que ella me ponía así.

Al tiempo que me besaba, comenzó a acariciarme. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo hice lo mismo. Ella gimió y bastó para mí. Le arranqué la ropa, casi salvajemente sin darme cuenta de las marcas que le dejaba en el cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones suplicantes pedían más, y cuando ella quedó desnuda ante mí enrojeció levemente. Me llevé a la boca uno de sus pechos, que endurecidos clamaban por mi atención. Ella a su vez, me liberaba del pantaloncillo azul de entrenamiento, que ella misma había hecho…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando veo llegar a la esposa de Kakarotto con el mocoso menor, el cual, debo reconocer, me simpatiza. Es algo tonto, obviamente heredó la inteligencia de su padre, pero es el mejor amigo de mi hijo y eso basta.

–¿Has sabido de ella? –Dice. No sé qué responder, así que digo que está bien. Porque tiene que estarlo. Ella es fuerte.

–Se pondrá bien, vegeta. En un par de horas podrás verla. – Eso espero. Vuelvo a mirar a Trunks, que se remueve incómodo en la silla. Será mejor que lo vaya a dejar con sus abuelos.

–Despierta. –Le ordeno.

–¿Papá?

–Vámonos, necesitas estar en casa, y comer algo.

–Pero yo quiero ver a mamá.

–Vamos a casa. –Repito, y es una orden. Él lo sabe y acata.

–¡Hola Goten!

–Trunks, ¿ya te vas? Yo quería que juguemos.

–Demonios, sí, nos vamos. Y ahora. –Gruño. No tengo paciencia con estos mocosos.

–Pero papá, ¿Goten puede ir con nosotros? –Lo pienso detenidamente. Pero decido que sí. Así tampoco le estorba a su madre. No es que me preocupe por ella pero esa mujer tiene que lidiar con ese mocoso todo el día. Y es un mini-Kakarotto. Pobre humana.

–Que le pregunte a su madre. –Ella asiente rápidamente.

–Claro que sí, pero no rompas nada. Y no te comas toda la comida que encuentres, Goten.

Y salimos los tres volando rápidamente. Veo la hora en mi reloj, el que Bulma me obsequió varios años atrás. No he querido cambiarlo. Es una de las primeras cosas que me obsequió, y me gusta. Son las tres de la mañana. Llegamos al hospital hace seis horas, y no hemos sabido nada. No quise entrar con ella, porque, en cierto sentido, no podría soportar verla sufrir sin intervenir, y eso sería vergonzoso.

Dejo a los enanos en la entrada de la casa y les digo que se comporten

–Papá, ¿Mamá saldrá pronto? – Me mira y su casa irradia preocupación y tristeza.

–Sí, trunks. Ya verás que yo mismo la traeré. Sólo pórtate bien. Dile a tu abuela que todo está bien. –intento imitar lo mejor que puedo a Bulma. Espero que me haya resultado. Desde la muerte de Cell he intentado ser mejor padre. Con pequeños y estúpidos detalles, como llevarlo al parque de diversiones, o entrenándolo. Sé que esto último es mi deber, pero aún así me cuesta. Mi motivación al principio era porque él necesitaba un padre, pero ahora lo hago especialmente porque sé que él me quiere, lo demostró cuando practicaba la fusión. Yo miraba todo desde el otro mundo. Él dijo que quería volverse más fuerte que yo y proteger la tierra, como yo lo había hecho. El orgullo infla mi pecho de sólo recordarlo.

Elevo el vuelo, rumbo al hospital nuevamente.

Nunca fui un tipo que demostrara sus emociones. E incluso jamás, hasta el momento en el que me enfrenté a Majin bu había abrazado a Trunks. Pobrecillo. Tenía un padre a su lado pero no sabía lo que era tenerlo. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas en mi vida. De haber sido un genocida, matando de planeta en planeta para satisfacer a Freezer, y lo que es peor, haber disfrutado del sufrimiento de los demás. Me arrepiento de haber dejado sola a Bulma mientras estaba embarazada de Trunks. Me arrepiento de haberme dejado manipular por Babidi… En ese momento demostré ser un cobarde. Y un ambicioso. No pensé en mi pequeña familia. Dos personas que me amaban, y sin esperar nada a cambio. Bulma sabía que yo la protegería ante todo, pero no podía esperar mucho afecto de mí. Menos en público. Y Trunks, recién se estaba haciendo la idea de mi forma de ser, su madre le había hablado mucho de mí, de lo que yo era, incluso yo le había narrado cómo era mi planeta, y la forma en la que había llegado a la tierra. Aunque saltándome los detalles más crudos, para no aterrarlo. Después de todo, cuando supo estas cosas, tenía sólo cinco años. A esa edad yo podía con docenas de saibamanes, pero él recién había aprendido a volar a toda velocidad y a controlar de mejor manera su ki. Era un mimado. Culpa de su madre. Aunque tenía un poder impresionante.

Llego al hospital y entro por la ventana. Justo en el piso en donde está mi mujer. La cara de la esposa de Kakarotto me dice que no han sabido nada. Me siento impotente. Sobre todo porque yo juré protegerla. En el momento en el que nos casamos. Sí, nos casamos. Fue algo muy cursi, muy humano, pero ella dijo que siempre había soñado con casarse con un príncipe azul, así que me pareció adecuado para ella, porque yo era un príncipe. Y además, el mejor. De todos modos en mi planeta no se establecían estas relaciones, muchas veces las mujeres eran compartidas por varios hombres, según me contó Nappa en alguna etapa de mi vida. En el planeta Vegeta a esas mujeres se les llamarían guerreras, aquí, se llaman putas. Y eso me parece correcto.

No lo habría soportado. Nunca compartiría a mi mujer.

Me gusta marcar mi territorio. Lo que es mío. Suelo ser celoso y posesivo. No soporto ver a Bulma en público vestida tan provocadoramente. Pero a ella le da igual mi opinión, incluso, lo hace para provocarme. Mi primer arranque de celos fue en la casa del viejo verde… En Kame-house. Ella tomaba el sol despreocupadamente, y él se le insinuó. Bulma no le hizo caso, estaba acostumbrada a sus atrevimientos, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mí. Lo tomé del cuello y le dije que no se atreviera o le volaría la cabeza. Ya no se entromete tanto con ella. También puedo recordar la primera vez que fuimos a una playa. Ese lugar era una exhibición de cuerpos vulgares… Trunks tenía dos años, y jugaba desnudo con alguna cosa de la arena. Ella quiso quitarse la parte de arriba del bañador.

Molesto y con el ceño fruncido le dije: –Ni si quiera lo pienses. –Comprendió, y recatadamente se abrochó el sujetador de nuevo.

No sé que me sucede con los celos. Es algo que no puedo controlar, y una de las únicas cosas que demuestro en público. Aunque en privado también lo hago. Bulma utiliza esos pañuelos en el cuello debido a nuestros juegos en la cama. Y en el baño, la cocina, la cámara y…

Dejo de pensar estupideces porque siento el diminuto ki de Yamcha. ¿Qué hace aquí? Y demonios, también viene Krillin. Viene ese viejo de Roshi, y también Piccoro. Todos se sientan alrededor de mí y de la mujer de kakarotto. El namekusei me mira y medio sonríe.

–Te noto nervioso–me dice.

–¡Cállate sabandija! –Me levanto de la silla y mientras todos hablan, me acerco a la ventana. Sí, estoy nervioso.

–Vegeta, no te preocupes tanto, tu hija nacerá fuerte. –Dice piccoro. Últimamente se ha estado entrometiendo en donde no lo llaman.

–¿Qué dices? Será varón. Un príncipe Saiyajin.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro, Vegeta. –Dice, y se cruza de brazos.

–Hm. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué han venido?

–No sé a qué demonios vienen los demás, pero yo vengo a ver tu cara de idiota cuando te den la sorpresa.

–Insecto verde... –susurro, de todos modos él sigue escuchando. Tiene un oído más desarrollado que cualquiera de nosotros. Debo decirlo, él ha sido casi el único que me entendió desde el principio. Ambos somos similares, en ciertos aspectos. Él, también sufrió como yo, y también fue sanando sus heridas a medida que maduró. Respeto a ese renacuajo.

Me acerco nuevamente a los demás. Me cruzo de brazos y veo la hora en el reloj que está en la pared de la sala de espera. A penas son las cuatro. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardará? Escucho la conversación de Krillin con los demás.

–18 está con Marron en Kame-house. ¿Verdad, maestro Roshi? –el viejo asiente bastante animado. Bulma dice que el tener a una niña en casa, ha hecho al anciano comportarse como un abuelo bastante protector. A mí él no me simpatiza de todos modos.

–Oye milk, ¿dónde está Gokú? –Pregunta Yamcha. Me volteo, dándome cuenta de que en realidad no me interesa. Me siento lo más cerca posible de la puerta en donde se encuentra mi esposa. Este lugar pálido, carente de color, me recuerda a las salas de recuperación de las naves de Freezer, aunque creo que realmente me trae sin cuidado, porque aquí está ella, y eso me hace sentir confiado. Además hay una maquinita expendedora de golosinas que aún tiene algunos dulces.

Dulces. Bulma quiso casi todo este tiempo comer dulces. Trunks solía hastiarla, diciéndole que se parecía a Majin bu. Sin embargo yo veía que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, todo en su cuerpo crecía, especialmente las partes de su cuerpo que más me gustan. Así que no me quejaba.

Espero que toda esta espera termine rápido. Jamás lo admitiría, pero quiero ver a mi nuevo hijo rápido. Me siento impaciente. Me puedo imaginar lo que pasa por la mente de Bulma en estos momentos. Ella quiere tenerlo en sus brazos, saber que la espera ya acabó. No quiso saber el sexo del bebé, y a mí, me trae sin cuidado. Sé que será un hombre. Pero ella quiere que sea mujer. Supongo que está harta de nosotros, especialmente con Trunks. Aquel mocoso es insoportable.

No suelo comportarme como un terrícola, no hago las mismas cosas que ellos, y no suelo acompañarla de compras. Excepto el día en el que nos metió a Trunks y a mí a la nave y nos llevó de compras para la habitación del bebé. Fue un martirio. Peor que permanecer encerrado en algún lugar sombrío. Finalmente nos compensó llevándonos a comer. Cosa que terminó siendo peor, porque Trunks y yo terminamos discutiendo por la comida. Salió casi echando humo y nosotros en silencio detrás.

Ese día en la cama ella suspiró. Yo estaba sentado a un lado de la cama quitándome la ropa. Solía dormir desnudo, o con muy poca ropa. De todos modos terminaba quitándomela, no me servía de nada si estaba con la mujer cerca.

–¿qué te pasa, mujer? –Me miró con esa cara de enojo. Yo quería reír, la verdad.

–¿Y te atreves a preguntar, imbécil? Con ustedes, par de salvajes no se puede caminar sin que se peleen. ¡Por kami! Él es el menor, te comportas como un niño, vegeta.

Ahí íbamos de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? –Le arqueo una ceja. –Tú nos llevaste a la fuerza, ¿qué esperabas? Qué fu…

–¡Oh vegeta! –Su cara cambió sorprendida. ¿Qué le sucedía? Mujer loca. –¡Me está pateando!

–¿De qué hablas? Loca.

–¡El bebé! Está dando patadas. –Hizo una mueca de dolor– Y duelen.

¿Era en serio? Al parecer sí, porque su cara decía que le dolían. ¿Por qué el bebé querría golpear a su madre? Maldito.

–Acércate, Vegeta. –tomó mi mano y la acercó a su vientre. Yo quedé perplejo, a parecer era muy fuerte porque en mis manos sentía su fuerza. Fue algo increíble. Miré a la mujer sin decir palabras. No quería apartar mis manos, Jamás había vivido algo así. Era una vida, creada por ella y yo. Era la prueba viviente de nosotros… juntos. –No me hace daño. –Respondió antes de que preguntara. –Aunque duele bastante. Al parecer tiene una fuerza potente.

–Es un guerrero fuerte. Como su padre.

–O guerrera–Dijo y solté una carcajada. –Como su madre.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? Tú no tienes espíritu ni fuerza, mujer. –Me burlé, para provocarla.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu mujer? –Alzó una ceja, fingiendo estar molesta, acercándose a mí con esa mirada tan seductora que me da miedo, me deja a su merced mientras me desnuda completamente… me excito, la toco, me toca. Nos tocamos, nos seducimos. Es un juego que ninguno puede rechazar.

Hmp… Podría irme de aquí, de todos modos la mujer no está sola. Tiene a todos estos buenos para nada. No me necesita. Podría ir a comer algo, o mejor aún, ir a alguna montaña a entrenar un rato. Pero hay algo que me dice que me quede, que no estaría haciendo lo correcto si me voy. Como me fui aquella vez cuando supe que ella tendría al bebé. Me aterró la idea de ser padre. En ese momento volvieron a mí los recuerdos más oscuros de mi infancia. Cuando me separaron de Tarble y me entregaron a Freezer, los castigos que recibía de parte de éste cuando yo respondía mal. Las palabras de mi muy querido padre cuando me entregó a esa lagartija repugnante. Desde ese momento el rey Vegeta dejó de ser mi papá, lo odié, jamás pude perdonarlo. Ni entenderlo, así que cuando se murió, estuve indiferente.

Lo que yo temía era si yo llegaría a ser un buen padre. O cometería los mismos errores que el mío. De algún modo sé que lo estoy haciendo bien, así que cuando supe que Bulma estaba embarazada nuevamente no me alarmó tanto.

–¿De qué te preocupas entonces? ¿No quieres? –le dije, y ella me miró con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

–No es eso… es que… ¿Tú quieres? –Y ahí me di cuenta de que tenía miedo de que la dejara sola nuevamente.

–Descuida, ya no soy el mismo hijo de puta, ¿Sabes? –Y ella me abrazó, llorando a mares. De todos modos la contuve, y recibí su abrazo.

–Te amo, Vegeta. – Te amo. Las palabras que ella decía siempre. Pero, ¿Qué era el amor? Esa capacidad de proteger a tus seres queridos no importándote tu vida, lo comprendí cuando di mi vida por ellos. A pesar de aquello, se me hace difícil decirlo. –Lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas. Sé lo que sientes por mí, Vegeta.

Siento que una mujer se me acerca. En efecto. Toca mi hombro. Percibo un ki poderoso. Es de mi hijo.

–Señor, ¿Es usted el esposo de Bulma Brief? –Trago saliva y asiento. Percibo el ya débil Ki de la mujer aún mas disminuido. Me asusto. ¿Le pasó algo? –Su esposa está bien, y la bebé está en perfecto estado. –¿La bebé? Abro los ojos sorprendido… Noto que el Namek se ríe. Milk y los demás están alegres, sonríen. Pero, ¿Ha dicho la bebé? ¿Es mujer?

Titubeo antes de responder. –¿Es… una niña?

–Oh sí–Responde sonriente. –Una niña muy saludable. Aunque ha nacido con cola, de todos modos ya la han cortado. –hace una pausa– La señora Bulma solicita verlo. Sígame. –Adelanto el paso y entro rápidamente. Ella está débil, acostada en la cama sonriendo. Sostiene un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Es una niña. Es mi hija. Me acerco lentamente. Con cautela. No quiero aceptarlo pero estoy anonadado. La mujer interrumpe mis pensamientos.

–Vegeta… Estás aquí.

–claro que estoy aquí. ¿Querías que me fuera?

No pica el anzuelo. Sigue sonriendo como tonta. –Mira, es nuestra niña.

Dudo. Me siento asustado. Soy, sin pensarlo, padre de una niña. Y aunque ya no use hace tiempo mi título nobiliario, puedo decir que soy padre de la princesa de los Saiyajin. Kami. Tengo una hija. Me mantengo donde estoy, con los brazos en mis costados, dudando en si debería acercarme o no.

–No pasa nada Vegeta, es nuestra hija. Se parece muchísimo a mí, ¿No quieres ver? –La oferta es tentadora. Así que me acerco despacio. Al parecer el bulto duerme, temo despertarla. Nunca me había encontrado en una situación así. –tiene mi cabello. –Tiene razón. Veo al pequeño ser que está acurrucado con su madre, y diviso un pequeño mechón de cabello azul, como el que tenía Trunks cuando era un bebé, incluso menor.

Es preciosa.

No digo nada, y me quedo en silencio observando a la pequeña. Es una princesa, es mi hija.

–Se llama Bra. ¿No te parece lindo el nombre? Siempre quise tener una niña llamada así. –Bulma dice medio sonriendo. Acaricia su pequeña frente.

–¿Bra? Es… uh… sí, es… lindo. –Bra. Bra. Bra… Me gusta. Al menos la mujer sabe elegir nombres..

– No es el nombre más saiyajin que existe, pero es muy Brief, y por lo menos hará honor a mi familia. –Hace una pausa y toma una bocanada de aire. –Es tranquila, ¿Sabes? Trunks lloró muchísimo cuando era recién nacido.

¿Es cierto eso? No lo recuerdo. Mierda, yo ni estaba. Pero no dudo en aquello. Trunks suele ser igual de escandaloso que su madre, a veces.

Me acerco despacio y me siento en un lado de la camilla. Bulma mira sorprendida. Sabe que estoy dudando en lo que se supone que haré, así que no habla y me da tiempo. Al menos unos segundos logra contenerse de hablar, es como una urraca.

–¿Quieres cargarla? –ante esto, retrocedo. Me asusta este tipo de contacto.

No. No quiero. En mi interior siento que la romperé como si fuera un palito. Debería disminuir mi fuerza totalmente. Cosa que se me hace casi imposible. Es decir, ni con Bulma lo puedo hacer completamente, y debido a eso, su cuerpo lleva algunas marcas… Pero es diferente, supongo. El placer y el deseo llevan a una cosa, acalorada, torpe. Pero esto…

–Es fuerte, Vegeta. No temas, no se romperá. Mira, debes hacerlo de este modo. –Señala mostrando la posición en la que se encuentra Bra con ella. Aún me hace gracia su nombre. Bra. Podría repetirlo todo el día como un imbécil. Es increíble que yo me esté comportando así.

–No, mujer. No quiero–digo, para no decir que me da miedo. Pero ella ya lo sabe.

–Como quieras. –Frunce el ceño. –Pero aún así puedes acariciarla. –Qué testaruda es. Lo hago, disminuyo mi ki considerablemente para hacerlo. Toco su mejilla con la parte de atrás de mis manos y siento una descarga eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo.

Es mi hija. Una guerrera, hermosa, como su madre. Fuerte, como yo. La mujer permanece callada mientras observo. Siento que en cualquier momento se pondrá a lloriquear, y en efecto; Bulma comienza a llorar.

–¿por qué lloras? Tonta. –Me burlo.

–Es nuestra hija, Vegeta. Es niña. ¡Te lo dije!

–Lo sé. –digo calmadamente. En estos momentos no tengo muchas cosas que responder. Estoy como en estado de shock. Sin pensarlo, me acerco para besar a la mujer y así hacer que se calle, supongo. Ella se acomoda y con una mano acaricia mi cara. Nuestros labios chocan lentamente, disfrutando el contacto, que a pesar de tantos años sigue produciendo el mismo efecto. Ella se sonroja y yo bajo la mirada. Llora casi sin control. Sabe que no soporto que llore así que comienza a controlarse.

–Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. a–Seca sus lágrimas cuando nos separamos.

–Se nota, eres de una raza débil, ¿Recuerdas?

–El dar a luz a un bebé mitad saiyajin es agotador.

Me hace sentir culpable pensar que yo la dejé en ese estado.

Sin previo aviso, entran todos. Me levanto de la camilla rápidamente, recuperando la compostura. Todos gritan alegres. Me pregunto dónde está Kakarotto. No importa. Recuerdo a Trunks, él quería ver a su hermano. Sonrío. Se llevará una sorpresa cuando vea a Bra. Salgo de la habitación por la ventana para ir a buscarlo. No soporto a estos inútiles.

Sin embargo, siento que algo crece dentro de mi pecho. Es orgullo, tal vez. Pero más que eso, es felicidad.

La vida es buena aquí en la tierra. Supongo que podría vivir aquí un poco más de tiempo.


End file.
